Unseen Murderer
by Tobias
Summary: Possibile R rating at my descretion. Not everything is as is seems at one crime scene. A vengeful thing is after people who enter it's domain. Will one of the CSI's be next?
1. Default Chapter

Here's the next in my CSI haunting stories! Enjoy - don't sue me for nightmares.  
  
------------ The UnSeen Murderer  
  
---------- Summary: A murder in a seeming normal house. But, nothing is always as it appears to be.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Stopping her SUV, it hadn't been anything new to be investigation one of the upper class houses on the east side of town. Sara had done it many times before. But this one seemed different. It gave her a feeling she had never felt before and it wasn't a good one.  
  
Gil stood a little ways from the newly arrived SUV, watching it's passenger closely, knowing that he would have to face it all eventually. He wouldn't tell her about the way the house looked inside until they were at the door. Nor would he tell her about the way the house made him fell.  
  
Waiting for Sara to get out of her car. Finally walking up and tapping on the window. Almost making her shoot through the roof.  
  
"Did I scare you?" He asked as she stepped out. "No, no. Just surprised, that's all." She knew he didn't buy it. But was relieved when he didn't ask anymore. He stopped her at the door. "Sara, your going to have to prepare yourself for this. It's going to be the worst you've ever seen." If it wasn't Gil's words that convinced, it was the three officers that ran out with their hands over the mouths. One was a seasoned vetran. "Is worse than a floater?" "Much worse." She stared to picture the sight. Readying herself for something worse than a floater with a two story house, the dead being on the second floor, water running.  
  
Opening the door, she knew why. The body had been skinned. It's guts laying in small piles on each side of the room. It's eyes had been removed, it's toung cut off. The ears missing, it's face in a horrid display. The legs we're missing, they found them under a piano, looking like the had been amputated mid-play. They found the hands there too. Still on the middle C and lower D keys. The arms we're on top of the piano, so we're the eyes and toung. You could tell it was a guy by the size of the legs, though that had been the only way they could tell. Decomp was too bad and it was missing... parts... that would normally be there.  
  
Grissom was right, it was worse than a floater. She felt bad for the poor man who had this done to him. "Sara, look at this." Gil said looking at the legs, propped up on the piano. "They weren't cut, they we're ripped!" Upon closer inspection, she realized that he was right, the skin was torn completely. The bone missing we're it would of connected to the rest of the body, or what was left of it. "Who, or what could do that?" She asked in amazement. Following Gil upstairs.  
  
Looking at the wall, it was smeared in blood. A message written from the kill, clear as day. Sara marveled as the blood dripped around the letters, not covering them with more blood.  
  
'I warned him to get out of my house. He didn't listen to me. Anyone else in here will eventually suffer the same fate. Listen for the song, you will hear it play. That is my warning. See you soon!'  
  
A demonic impression had been made in the wall. This made Sara really nervous. And it didn't help that the piano began to play. Running down the stair, Gil in tow, she found the hands on the piano, playing. The melody would have been sweet, if the hands were normal and attached to a live person. Sara and Gil fled from the house. 


	2. What needs to be done, can end it all

A/N: I like making scary stories for the CSI area.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sara and Gil sat in the car, visibly shaken. Sara started the car and began the all-to-long journey back to the labs. Upon arriving they we're so swarmed by news media and questions from their co-workers that they just went home.  
  
Sitting on her couch, Sara didn't move for a little while. She turned on the TV, and it worked to calm her a little, she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Only to be woken by a phone. "Hello?"  
"Is this Sara Sidle?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Ah, Miss Sidle, your wit matches your charm." The TV turned to static. Slowly followed by a face, the same demonic one  
she had seen in the house on the wall. "Miss Sidle, can you see me? See how mad I am that you invaded my house?" The stereo flickered on, to the same haunting tune that she had herd in the  
house.  
"You took something Miss Sidle. Return it. Or you'll pay. You and Mr.  
Grissom. Return it Sara."  
  
It all went black.  
**RING**RING**RING** She awoke with a start. The TV was playing some old show. A western. The  
stereo was off. The phone was still ringing.  
  
"Hello?" A scared Sara answered the phone. "Sara, what's wrong are you ok? Are you crying?" Relief washed over Sara, knowing it wasn't the same angry demonic voice she had herd in her dreams.  
"I'm fine Grissom. Just... out-of-it."  
"Yah, me too. That's why I called. Would you... come and...." "You want me to come over and keep you company." She said it. Knowing he  
didn't like too.  
"To put it bluntly, yes."  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting on Gil's couch wasn't a first for her. The fact that she was sitting on it because they both we're scared was new. Turns out Gil had had the same dream as Sara, at the exact same time. They sat for a while. The radio playing softly in the background. Neither one of them had the will to  
get up and turn it off.  
  
- You know, your beautiful. That's for sure -  
  
They were in fear for their lives. Nick, Warrick, Cath, and Greg all knew  
about what had happened. They didn't ask any questions.  
  
- Your lovely -  
  
The phone rang. Gil looked at it. 'Caller Unknown' flashed across the  
screen.  
Grumbling, he answered it. "Grissom."  
  
"Hello Mr. Grissom. Sorry I couldn't call sooner. I didn't want to disturb you and Miss Sidle." Sweat began to form on Gil's face. He had never been so scared. The voice had a fear, that only the devil himself could instill  
on someone. "How does it feel, to know I can strike at any time? In any  
place."  
  
The radio died out.  
  
"I could take both of you right now. That man felt himself rip apart. I  
made sure of it. Do you really want to suffer the same fate? What about Miss Sidle, laying so peacefully at your feet. You would hate if something  
we're to happen to her, wouldn't you?"  
  
Panic began to fill Gil. "This is my final warning. DO what you have to do.  
I want what's mine, or she will suffer, and so will you..."  
  
It ended with a whisper that sounded like it was from a snake. The line  
went dead.  
  
Gil dropped the phone. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want the others involved. It might go after them too. What did it want? They hadn't taken  
anything from the house. Wait...  
  
Gil knew what he had to do. 


	3. The Sad Ending of Gil Grissom

Entering the door, Gil stood in a large room. It almost looked like a reception hall. "I brought it back! Will you leave me alone! Leave Sara alone! She had no  
part in this."  
  
A large figure appeared before him.  
"I beg to differ. Mr. Grissom." It hissed.  
Gil was backed into a corner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sara woke with a start. The warmth that had lulled her to sleep had been  
replaced by cold air.  
  
"Gil?!" She called out. Looking out the window she saw that his car was gone. She got in her's and went to the CSI labs. Going to the evidence lock-  
up.  
  
"Oh, Gil..." She whispered to herself. Seeing the cardboard box gone.  
Getting back into her car, she went to the house. As fast as she could.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Don't do this! Don't hurt her!" "Oh? I've been watching you. You don't love her. You don't even like her.  
So, why should you care about what happens to her?"  
  
"You're wrong!"  
"Oh," it's demonic chuckle chilled Gil to the bone. "Am I?"  
"Why do you want to hurt her if I don't care about her?"  
"Because, I want you to see what awaits you."  
  
A sudden wind whirled around Gil like a tornado, he couldn't leave it. Sara  
came bursting through the door.  
  
"Sara, get out!"  
"No!"  
He watched it slither towards her. Taking it's sweet time. Gil looked for anything to stop it. A sward that had blown off of one of the walls caught his eye. He thought it at the creature. It got caught in  
the wind and was thrown into the wall. 'Damn.' Gil thought as it got even closer to Sara. She couldn't move. Or  
was it that she wouldn't?  
  
Gil decided to take his chance through the wind. Running for the sward, he managed to get past the wind. Grabbing it, he plunged it into the creature.  
  
"If, I can't take her. I'll take you!"  
It hissed. As it slowly crumbled into ashes.  
  
Gil stood very still. He didn't blink.  
"Gil?!" Sara ran other to him. "Gil, are you Ok?" He collapsed on the floor. Just as Brass decided to bust through the door  
with four other CSI's and seven cops in tow.  
  
"What happened?"  
Brass saw Gil and the tears in Sara's eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Sad ending, isn't it? Just one lesson you should learn. Don't be mean to spirits. Don't take anything from it's domain. It might come back for you.' - That appeared on Gil's old locker the next day. No one even had the heart  
to go in his office, yet alone remove his locker.  
  
Poor Gil Grissom, died a hero they say. Saved Sara's life, at one price.  
His own. 


End file.
